Your Kiss Is On My List
by Durrr
Summary: Zutara Week! No Reviews Neccessary! Enjoy.
1. Mask

The diner was full and he sat all alone in the booth by himself, sipping a small cup of delightful tea.

His waitress walked by and asked if he would like anything else. He looked up to her. She looked like an angel. Her brown hair was pulled back into a cute ponytail with a polka dot bow tied to the top of her head. She had on a casual typical diner dress and a long black apron in front. She had dark tan skin and one hell of a smile. But the most impressive feature was her eyes. Like two oceans of cerulean and a thunder storm off in the distance. He felt his lips curl upward before speaking.

"I'm sorry if this sounds strange, but I'm feeling really lonely and I was wondering…if a pretty girl like you would accompany me in a cup of coffee?" He blushed shyly but kept his eyes glued to hers.

She smiled sweetly and answered, "I'm off in an hour. I know where we can go." Before winking and walking away.

He shook his head and smiled.

_How adorable._

* * *

><p>The pier was lovely at sunset. The sun dancing along the water's surface and the seagulls flooded the sea's shore. The two strangers walked close to each other as they shared stories and small bits of information.<p>

"So when do you ship out?" She asked.

"Three hours." He answered.

"What? Three hours? How sudden."

"Yes ma'am. But I'm greatful that you agreed to keep me company. I don't really know anyone else to share my last few moments with." He smiled to her and his knuckles grazed against her smooth skin.

She blushed and looked at him with a smile.

"Well of course. You looked lonely enough sitting there all by yourself. And a handsome boy like you shouldn't be spending his last few hours all alone."

She grasped his hand in hers.

He looked down to their entwined fingers and smiled up to her.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me sugar."

"So, I have another weird question."

"Shoot."

"Well, I know in the military we're aloud to write as many letters as we want. But I don't have anyone to write to. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"

He watched her expression; trying to read some sort of emotion, search for any type of signal. Anything.

She smiled sweetly and stopped them both in their tracks. She leaned in close to him until her lips brushed lightly against his check.

"I would love that." She whispered.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

And the funny part was it wasn't strange. It wasn't awkward for neither of them to be hugging a person they'd only met a few hours before. It was so natural.

They continued walking around the beach area, soaking up the evening sky and each other's comfort. Until it was quarter to nine and he was back at the bus stop, waiting to load onto the cargo truck that would take him into unknown territory. He held her hands in his warm ones. She just stood before him, looking into those beautiful gold eyes. Like melted lava they were.

He took a deep breath as the truck pulled up.

"I want you to have this." With that said he pulled out a blue mask.

"And as long as it's with you, I promise I will return safe and sound."

She held in her hands a mask. It looked ghostly with its dark eyes, blue face, and white fangs. She rippled her fingers against the surface, feeling every crevice and the shards of wood. She was staring at a mask. But it wasn't just a mask. It was a promise.

With that being said, he lifted his bag onto his shoulder, kissed her temple, and boarded the bus.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Katara,<em>

_It's terrifying. They've managed to train us 'civilians' in a matter of weeks. Like a quick course so we can get out there faster to fight. We've only got a few more lessons to learn and then I'll be shipped out to Vietnam. The letters will come less frequent but I will still write. Tell me how you are. How's that diner doing? I miss you._

_Sincerely,  
>Zuko<em>

_Dear Zuko,_

_I miss you too. I got so excited when I saw this letter in the mail box. The diner's fine. Busy as always. Except there are no handsome young men asking to talk with me. How difficult is training? Where in Vietnam will you be? I hope you're okay. Don't go getting hurt on me alright? Tell me more. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,  
>Katara<em>

* * *

><p>Eight Months Later<p>

It was Friday and the big football game was starting. Before anyone started banging the drums, screaming to their rivals, or running onto the football field, the principle spoke into the microphone, "Folks, would you bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead."

A few students shuddered in sheer horror as they heard a few ex student's names. One girl collapsed as her boyfriend's name was said aloud. Under the bleachers stood a kid with tears in his eyes. Then a name was read and nobody really cared.

But the pretty little girl with the bow in her hair.

* * *

><p>It had been almost a month since she found out about his misfortune. As soon as she heard she ran home and hid the mask. Threw it an old green chest in the attic and locked the bolt, and then throwing the key somewhere in anger.<p>

No one asked, and no one really minded. Everyone was hurting from this war, and she was just another broken promise. She re-read his letters, over and over and over again. There was a large stake of them, all dated and important.

It was a whole thirty days of being reminded that he couldn't keep his promise.

Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy like always. It was the same thing every day.

Her heart hurting and broken. Nothing was right.

It wasn't for another month and a half when a knock at the door woke her from a weak slumber. She checked her watch and it read 5:12 a.m.

She rolled out of bed unhappily and made her way downstairs.

The knock sounded again.

She growled, yanked open the door, and shouted "what?"

But her breath hitched in her throat. '_What the…'_

"But! But! They said you were-"

"I promised didn't I?"

There stood a handsome man, dressed in green. A large scar covering the right side of his face and his left arm in a sling.

Before he could say anymore, her arms were carefully thrown around his neck and her lips were on his.

_Not only was it a mask, it was a promise._

* * *

><p>Stole the main point from Traveling Soldier.<br>ZUTARA WEEK!

[So, I absolutley HATE this chapter. But I can't fix it without re-doing it completely.  
>So-basically he gave someone else his dogtags, and when they found the other dead body-they found Zuko's dog tags.<br>Which is why he was thought to be dead.]

Let's fuckin' party.

-Durrr.


	2. History

It makes SO much sense if you listen to 'The Focus' as you read.  
>Just go to Google, and search 'The Focus - Aria Aesthetic'<br>It fits.

* * *

><p>The sun was melting. Slowly simmering into the horizon like Medusa herself was swallowing it whole. Two benders, complete opposites, stood along the cliff side, admiring the silence but afraid to break it. It was comforting as they both tried to stay away from the horrific topic looming like a defiant storm cloud above their heads. It was scary to think that tomorrow would define the war. Each action they made would decipher the outcome, the winners, the losers, and the end.<p>

The sun child turned his head to gaze and her. She looked gorgeous in the pink hues stretching through the sky. Her features were so soft but her expression was a still shot; a moment of utter terror.

He walked closer, closing that gap she was trying to keep.

"Tell me." He let the words roll of his tongue in a husk whisper. He stood close enough to radiate heat onto her, watching her shiver in the process, but did not touch her.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"What if we don't make it? What if something happens to you? What if I can't be there to protect you? Or Sokka, Aang, Toph, Suki? What if we lose?" She didn't say much besides that. Katara was quite the talker, but he realized this is something that she actually didn't want to talk about. Both too afraid to even imagine if she was right or what would happen if everything did go wrong. Ozai would watch their body's burn, and Azula would start the fire. Every outcome of them losing ended the same. They would all burn.

He wrapped his arms around her chest, closer to her throat. He felt her tense up as he rested his chin onto her right shoulder.

"Please stop thinking about the bad parts Katara. What if we don't lose? What if we win? Things will change, all this hard work will pay off, and we get the pleasure of saving the world. Agni knows you can't be there to save me, or Aang, or your brother, or anyone. Don't focus on the things that could happen, and think about the things that will.

We will defeat Azula. Aang will defeat my father. We all will fight with everything we have and keep fighting until our legs break, our fingers are singed, and our enemies are conquered. Ok?"

He gave her a reassuring squeeze and she relaxed. Her head fell back onto his left shoulder and she sighed.

"The sun will be down within the hour. Let's go to bed and get a decent nights sleep." He said into her ear before kiss her cheek. She smiled and turned around and into his arms. He held her, just listening to her breathe. Then he heard her take in a shaken breath, release, and clutched him tighter. He knew she was going to start crying.

With that thought, he softly rubbed her back. He kissed her temple and spoke.

"Don't worry 'Tara. It's all going to be okay."

* * *

><p>Before the sun could rise, his eyes snapped open. He almost drew back when he saw her gorgeous baby blues staring right at him.<p>

He pulled her closer with the arm draped around her waist and kissed her lips.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"I barely did. Too many nightmares."

He pulled her even closer, letting her rest her head on his bare chest.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Seeing you sleep somewhat peacefully was worth it." She let out a low chuckle as he smiled.

Just then Sokka coughed from the front of the tent.

"You guys better have clothes on." He said sternly. Before he could continue, a shoe was chucked outside and hit his dome head.

"Hey! Come on guys. We've got to get going."

With that the benders rose and struggled to 'suit up'.

* * *

><p>There they all stood in a line, as if they stood for a wall, a blockade, an opinion, or a rebellion.<p>

The members watched the nation from a distance, just trying to remember how to breathe. Katara held Zuko's hand, gripping his fingers tightly.

Aang took a step forward with his staff in hand and spoke.

"Today we fight this war. We fight our enemies and we do not hold back. We do not give in and we never give up. Be brave out there, and be careful. We want them to remember this day. We want them to remember our names in the textbooks years from now because friends, today, we'll go down in history."

* * *

><p>I actually like this very much.<br>No reviews neccessary.  
>Just enjoy Zutara Week (:<p>

-Durrr


	3. Social Networking

"Oh my gosh! Toph look!" Suki gasped with a hint of happiness and pointed towards her computer screen.

"Really Suki? Look?" Toph replied sarcastically.

"Oops. I meant…Katara and Zuko are official."

"How do you know?"

Suki smiled like she had teeth of gold before spitting out, "it's facebook official."

Toph snorted and released some sort of giggle, Suki guessed.

"What are you snickering about?" Suki asked as she twisted her body around.

Toph sat five feet away from her, on the couch just looking into the walls direction.

"It's just humorous how we all rely on facebook for such 'important' information now-a-days. Hell, if it weren't for my 'super-senses', this relationship change would have shocked me just a little."

Suki laughed. "I know right? Yeah, you are right about that facebook shit. Let's call her. See if she says anything about it." Suki smirked to the blind one.

Toph gave a toothy grin and nodded her head.

Suki sat next to her and made the call from her pretty little purple phone. Katara's photo popped up onto the screen and the other line was ringing.

Rang once; rang twice; rang-

"Hey Suki." Katara sleepily answered.

"Hello dear friend. What's up?"

"Just taking a nap Suki. What are you up to?" She responded with a little yawn.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to wake you. Toph and I were just a little bored. But I'll let you get back to sleep. So nothing new with you, at all?"

"Nope. I'll call you when I wake up okay?"

"Alright Katara. We'll talk to you later. Love you. Bye."

"Love you guys too." She responded but closing her cell as fast as possible.

"So, where were we?" Katara turned her head to see the pale boy lying under her covers on the right side of the bed.

"Well, you WERE sleeping in my arms before insisting to take a phone call from someone you'll see Monday morning." Zuko mumbled as he pulled her back into his warm arms.

She sighed and leaned upward to capture his tasty lips.

"When do you think they'll find out?" He asked her after she pulled away to lie her head on his bare chest.

"When Suki's computer is fixed. Aang doesn't have a facebook, Sokka doesn't touch our computer, and no one else we associate with would say anything. So we're golden until we grow a pair." She giggled.

He pulled her closer and leaned his head on top of hers.

"Heh'. Our friends are so clueless."

* * *

><p>I like it.<br>Do you?

-Durrr.


	4. Secret

The wind was what got her. It was relieving and remarkably cool tonight. And it was getting late.

She yawned and stretched out her arms. There was only one person who needed to go to bed. She sent mini glares in the direction of the person.

Toph.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now. I know you've got better things to do than pretend to stare at a fire all night."

Before Katara could retort back, Toph had her tent up and was curling up underneath it.

"Goodnight."

"Night Sugar queen."

Katara growled quietly at Toph's apparent knowledge and put out the fire. She set forth for the temple and came across the door. She didn't know, just walked right in.

He was sleeping already.

She groaned again. This was the second time this week he had fallen asleep before she got there. Instead of sending water to his bed, she just stripped of her dress (keeping her undergarments on), and pulled his sheet back to lie in bed with him. The sudden shift on the mattress caused him to stir and blink his eyes open. He smiled and closed them again.

"Hello gorgeous." He wrapped his arm over her waist and pulled her into his muscular chest.

"Hello handsome." She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for waiting up for me by the way. Maybe next time you can meet me in my room after everyone and their mother goes to bed." She said sourly.

He giggled. Yes, Zuko giggled.

"Sorry. I _was_ tired."

"Well now you won't be." She warned before tackling his lips with her own. He was twisted onto his back as she climbed on him, straddling his hips but never breaking mouth contact. He moaned into her mouth as she licked his bottom lip to gain entrance. She got it. Her hands ran up his chest slowly, causing slight shivers to come from his body. He rubbed his warm hands along her thighs and bottom. She grinned into the kiss before breaking it to only attach to that special spot on his neck where he just couldn't resist.

He squeezed her ass in his hands as she bit into his neck before sucking gently. He moaned, keeping himself quiet as well. She wiggled on top of him, causing him to groan louder because of the wonderful position she seemed to be in.

Katara pulled away from his neck and sat up a little more. She giggled seeing his frustrated face.

"You awake now?" She smirked like the winner she was. Before she had time to continue her victory, he turned them completely around, this time he was on top of her with arms on each side of her, holding himself up and smirking at her surprised expression.

"Let me show you how awake I am now." He said before latching onto her lips yet again.

* * *

><p>This is DEFINATLY cliche'. We've made this secret concept cliche'. Haha. XD<br>But I like it. Enjoy.

-Durrr.


	5. Awkward

"I…when…how in…Ican't?Inthishouse?Doyouevencareifanyone'shomeornot?Ican'tevenEATRIGHTNOW!Howdare-"

"SOKKA! SHUT UP!" Katara screamed from her spot on the couch. Her eyes filled with rage.

Zuko sat right next to her on the couch, just glancing nervously back and forth between the siblings.

Sokka put his hands on his hips and glared at her.

"Excuse me, baby sister, but I believe I have every right to freak out about this. AND YOU KNOW I DO! Are you two not thinking? When did this even start? You're lucky it was me rather than dad who saw this. I cannot believe you," Sokka pointed to Zuko, "have done such a thing to my baby sister."

If eyes could kill. Zuko was actually surprised that Sokka mustered up enough anger to throw at both of them. Zuko frowned and sighed. This was only going to get more annoying as they continued.

Sokka turned his attention back to Katara.

"Katara, I didn't know you had to guts to even do something like this. And with someone like him? I thought you were smarter than that."

That was it. That's where she drew the line.

"Excuse me? With him like him? Smarter than that? 'Him' is the man I love. I can do what I please with 'him'. He is my boyfriend, just like Suki is your girlfriend. Smarter than that? The idea isn't stupid to begin with. And at least I waited til I reached 18. How about you and Suki going at it at 16? You know it's difficult to go to sleep when you two are consummating like bunny rabbits in the room next door!" She was fuming with anger. Zuko just stared in disbelief. But she was not quite done yet. She stood, mind you in nothing but a robe but it covered everything. Zuko only had a towel.

"Who do you think you are? You're not dad and you're not Gran! You have no right to lecture me one what's right and wrong when you yourself started this deed four years ago! You can leave if you want, but Zuko and I are going to finish what we started!" She grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled him upstairs again. Sokka just stood in shock.

"Hey! You two get down here now!" He shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

"NO!" Katara shouted before slamming her door shut and putting on some music to drown him out.

Sokka threw his arms up towards the ceiling, shouted in anger, and ran out the door with his car keys.

Up in Katara's room…

"Are you sure you want to continue? I thought the whole screaming death match with Sokka would kind of turn you off." Zuko asked.

Katara giggled.

"Then I guess you'll just have to turn me back on." She whispered before latching her lips onto his. He pulled the robe down a little past her shoulders as she was untying the knot to take off his towel. He trailed his kisses to her neck and then to her collarbone. Then he started pulling the robe down lower…

"Oh daughter, I thought I told you to-"

Everything stopped as three screams echoed throughout the house.

* * *

><p>.HA!<br>This is just the awkward day. Everyone is doing this.  
>Today is like the sexual day of the week.<br>But it's still all hilarious.  
>I'm loving the rest of your guys' chapter.<p>

Enjoy.

-Durrr.


	6. Legendary

"And that's how it goes." Zuko looked up with a smirk as a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek.

Katara watched in awe. She had to do all of that?

"Think you can handle it?" Zuko asked, stalking towards her.

She gulped and nodded, a bit too eagerly. He only chuckled at this.

"What's so funny? You don't think I can do it can you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

He shook his head.

"It's not that. I know you can do it. The question is, will you be able to do it in front of a large crowd of uptight advisors, sages, and our families?"

She looked down for a moment, pondering on if she could really learn this ritual, this dance in a matter of hours.

She looked back to his molten eyes with fierce determination.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>The night was young still, the sun barely scraping underneath the mountains in the distance. A sea of stars were layed out above as the guests began to arrive. The sky was a mix of pinks and purples, as well a dark blue coat of the night sky. It was quite breath taking.<p>

Inside the royal bed chambers, the Fire Lord prepared his 'fancy' robes, as his soon-to-be bride had called them. He struggled with his messy hair and the crown he was forced to lug on his scalp at all times. His fingers worked to untangle the knots in his unkept short, shaggy hair. He sighed in frustration as a knock broke his concentration.

"What?" He snapped irritably.

Katara entered.

"Jeez, I thought you could at least do this alone for once." She said sarcastically, implying his dependency with the servants.

"Pft. And I assume you got into-" He stopped his sentence short when he glanced at her gorgeous form. He wasn't supposed to see her til the celebrations started, for it was more of a surprise. But she did go in, invading his bedroom and all.

His jaw could have fallen off it was down so low. Her hair was swirled upward in a high top fashion with a few strands curling onto her shoulder (Think Audrey Hepburn's famous hair-do). Her dress was like a tank top at the beginning, with thick large straps that displayed her collarbone nicely. The straps dipped down into a V-cut down to her breats, not showing them off to the world but making them pop ellegantly. Her dress hugged every curve on her body and the length fell down to her ankles. The color was a very light gorgeous blue. (That blue you see on cars that makes you go, "THAT'S a nice car color.") She blushed when she noticed his reaction to the gown.

"You like it?" She asked, twirling in the gorgeous little thing so he could get a _much_ better look.

She giggled as his eyes went up and down her body, up and down her skin, up and down her legs.

He moved his head up and down as well, trying to nodd without looking like a love-struck idiot. He failed.

She walked over to him in her clicking black shoes. His eyes not leaving her body once. She stood before him, sculpted by a goddess and dressed for the kill. Her eyelids were decorated with a few colors: black, white, and grey. Her eyelashes were so long and lucious, they just intrigued him. Her lips, so full and pink with a light coat of gloss. He could kiss them in an instant. He gulped because his mouth was way too dry for his liking. She flashed that golden smile of hers before reaching up to kiss him on the lips.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

* * *

><p>The guests were all waiting, chatting and conversating loudly in the large ballroom. The women all looked gorgeous with their expensive gowns, gorgeous make-up, and up right hair styles. The men were in their finest robes, keeping their wives on their arms, showing them off to their war buddies, gentlemen clubs, and friends. Everyone looked fantastic.<p>

And everyone applauded when the couple of the night graced the floor. Everyone bowed to the Fire Lord and future Fire Lady. Whispers were scattered across the room of how gorgeous she looked, how handsome he looked, and how they made just the cutest couple you could ever imagine. Then it was announced that they Royal Couple would be performing the tradition dance, The Dragons of Ashire, a dance that remained in history for years. And since the participants were from different nations, separate ends of the world, and opposite elements, it couldn't have been more perfect.

Katara and Zuko walked out to the dance floor. Everyone watched from all sides, either sitting or standing to admire the exciting actions.

He held her hands in his and looked into her eyes, her soul, her mind.

"Ready?" He asked softly.

She nodded and tightened her grip.

_Don't mess up. Don't mess up. Don't mess up._

And with the bang of a drum, they began.

Their hands created a circle in the space between them. She circled the top, he circled the bottom. They went back and forth for four beats, and then pivoted to their right. He faced one side, she faced the other. Both made fluid motions above their head and to their side with their arms and hands. Like they were painting the sea across a large wall sized canvas.

No bending was involved with this dance. It wasn't exactly against the rules, it was just fair. For the Fire Lady's who couldn't bend. Imagine the dance, with bending. Would have looked so spectacular.

The drum kept beating, the sungi horn was being played so gently, the sound wafting through the air like a melody, and it was so peaceful. Watching the two benders, the guests were just quiet and smiling, impressed with the young couple.

Katara and Zuko were mimicking one anothers movements. He was on the left and she was on the right, swaying their arms back and forth before pivoting towards each other. He took her in his arms and he twirled her around the dance floor. He dipped her down, and she gracefully moved her body like a wave. Zuko pulled her back up and her chest rammed into his. Their hearts beat as one. Before he could twirl her once again, an arrow pierced through a table. No one was hurt but the arrow did not go unnoticed.

The pair looked over to the direction where the arrow came from and watched a large group of people dressed in all black populate the ballroom. They ignored the audience and headed straight for the couple. Some of the crowd stayed still to watch what would happen, some got up and ran for the doors. However, multiple men in black blocked the doors, causing more of a panic.

Katara glanced at Zuko for a second, and he looked right back. They were thinking the exact same thing. Before another attack was initiated, Katara called upon the wine and water in the glasses around the room. She held onto Zuko's hand with her left hand and used the other hand to shoot ice daggers at the attacking strangers. Zuko kept her hand in his and used his right to throw a large jet of fire to the column of men. The guests ducked under the tables, keeping clear of the attacking elements.

_Damnit, where's Aang when we need him?_ Sokka questioned at a front table holding Suki's head under the table. Toph and Aang were stuck in Ba Sing Se for the time being trying to rebuild an accident that Toph created.

A man ran at Zuko, screaming with a sword in each hand. Before the man could pierce his target, Zuko threw his foot into his abdomen, then his-area.

"Where in the hell are your guards?" Katara shouted as she fended off a few more men with a medium sized wave. For assassins, these were pretty lousy fighters. Zuko ducked an arrow from the side and glanced to Katara. She was fighting as best as she could with their hands still attached. The music had stopped long ago, so why were they still entranced as if still in the dance? They were moving so ellegantly, still moving smoothly.

Katara was trying her best with one hand, but a short fat man with a dagger got close enough to slice her thigh. Just a rip in the dress and a small cut. Nothing huge to her. But the dress. Now she was pissed. She cringed her hand at an odd angle, and the man was at her command. His eyes widened and she threw him across the room to the far side of the wall. The impact splattered him dead.

There weren't too many men left. A quick count added up to seven. Zuko knew how to get rid of the quickly. Before Katara could react, he swept her into his arms, dipped her down like before, covered her body with his and created a tornado of fire, swirling around their bodies. Katara's arms were secured around his neck so he could control the fire with both of his hands. They were located in the eye of the storm. Everyone was still under the tables, but Zuko kept it small so it only harmed those close; all seven attackers. The men were screaming, those blood curdling screams that it was obvious they were all burning alive.

The screams ceased and Zuko pulled her up but keeping her dipped down, to finish the dance. It was less detailed as the original, however they used bending, making it breath-taking and beautiful. Plus they just took out a large number of assassins. The rules are allowed to be broken for this particular time.

The audience started slowly standing up, and removing themselves from underneath the tables. All of them expressed such looks of shock and relief. Then the applause came.

The royal couple didn't move, they just panted against one another, their eyes never leaving each other. He swooped down and kissed her in front of everyone, smiling agianst her lips.

Sokka ran up to the two to break it up and hug his sister. He pulled back and looked at Zuko.

"Where in the hell are your guards?"

* * *

><p>I kind of like it.<br>I wish I were more patient to be more detailed. But I've never been good at that.  
>When you read this, think 'Lights (Bassnector Remix)' by Ellie Goulding.<p>

Sorry I'm late.  
>I've been working alot.<br>Next one should be up today. ^^

-Durrr.


	7. Caught

His knuckles rapped against the door three times. He waited patiently for an answer.

* * *

><p>It had been three minutes and still no answer. He knows she's here. It'd been a half hour since school got out. Where could she have gone in half an hour? Oh right. No where.<p>

He growled in frustration before pounding on the door for the eighteenth time. Then the door opened. It was Sokka.

"Hey Zuko. Come on in."

"Sokka, where is your sister and why did it take you so long to open the door?"

"Katara's up in her room. And I am in the basement practicing bass. Sorry I couldn't hear you." With that he walked away and laughed.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders and ran up the stairs to Katara's room. He reached for the door knob, but stopped short with what he heard inside.

"Oh yeah? You wanna piece of me? How about the whole thing!"

He shoved the door open and Katara gasped.

"Zuko! I can explain!" She said swiftly.

His eyes were as wide as they could get.

"I KNEW IT! I so knew it!" He shouted at her.

She looked down to the floor with guilt.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked sternly.

"About four months now."

He growled.

"Care to explain yourself?" He asked.

"It all started with Need For Speed. Then Sokka introduced me to Mario Kart, and then Modern Warfare. OH! And Crash! Then I found Spyro and it's been downhill from there." She kept her gaze on the floor.

He smirked and laughed at her.

"I told you! Video games are amazing."

She nodded but kept her head down for a moment.

He sat down on the floor next to her, kissed her temple sweetly, and grabbed the controller from her grip.

She looked up at him and shouted, "hey!"

He smiled and 'unpaused' the game.

"This is just another reason why you're an awesome girlfriend." He said whilst playing the game before kissing her lips.

* * *

><p>LOVE.<br>Sad that Zutara week is over now :/  
>But I enjoyed all of your drabbles! Good stuff guys.<p>

Until later...

-Durrr


End file.
